1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise system that allows one or more persons to play a game while exercising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people have a desire and/or need to exercise in order to achieve better health and/or improve personal appearance. Some typical exercise activities are jogging, weight lifting, use of exercise devices, and participation in sporting activities. The known exercise activities have numerous disadvantages including, but not limited to, those set forth below.
It is often difficult to maintain an exercise regimen due to boredom caused by the activity or time constraints. Although participation in sporting activities is often competitive in nature and, therefore, can decrease any lack of motivation caused by boredom, many sporting,activities are played outside and, consequently, are weather sensitive. Furthermore, sporting activities can require expensive public or private facilities, which can result in limited availability. Additionally, there is current concern, especially regarding aerobic exercises, that the jarring impact of certain activities can injure an individual's skeletal/muscular system.
Home exercise devices are also not fully satisfactory. For example, although many people primarily wish to exercise the abdominal and chest muscles, many of the home exercise devices exercise only the leg or arm muscles.